Conrete Angel
by maggielyn
Summary: While Luna is stuck at Malfoy Manor, Draco has to take a serious look at where his loyalties lie.


I came down the steps into the cellar, where my captive lay on the stone floor, not daring to move from the spot she lay, in fear that the chains wrapped around her ankles and wrists would gouch into her skin once more, leaving her in excruciating pain, "Hello, Draco Malfoy." she crooned in her sweet voice, turning her innocently grey eyes up at him.

"How dare you speak to me, you filthy Blood-traitor!" Draco yelled as he shut the door behind himself. As soon as the door was tightly secured, he trotted down the stairs to his captive, "Here." he shoved a biscuit at the grime-covered shell of a beauty and she ate greedily, "Alright then, in a few minutes, my mother is going to come through the door and drag you upstairs."

Her breath caught in her throat, "What do they want from me?"

"They are going to try to torture the whereabouts of Harry Potter and his lap dog out of you." she broke down crying silently, until Draco put a hand on her waist and another on her shoulder, "You have to let her. She's going to leave us together about half way through and that's when we're going to make our escape. I promise I am going to make you safe again."

"How long?"

"EXCUSE ME?" he yelled, as his mother came through the door with Bellatrix. With apologetic eyes, he smacked her hard across the cheek, which brought water to her eyes.

Her eyes got huge with fright as Draco's mother and Aunt secured her arms before dragging her upstairs before Lucius, Greyback, and Snape.

"I'm going to make this quick," Bellatrix began, stalking in a tight circle around where Luna was curled up in a ball on the ground, "Where is Harry Potter?"

"But I told you weeks ago, I haven't the faintest clue where they've gotten off to." Luna whispered defiantly, her voice still sweet, innocent, and dreamy, ringing clear.

"Wrong answer." Lucius smirked, and with a flick of his wand, she was writhing and screaming for them to take mercy.

"Tell us where Harry Potter is," my mother tried, in her voice that was too sugary, too sweet for her domeanour. It was obvious it wasn't genuine like Luna's voice.

"I'm going to tell you the truth, and say I have no clue where he is." Luna persisted and this time, when the Cruciatus curse was used, she writhed, but didn't cry, which forced unwilling tears from her eyes.

"WHERE IS HE?" Bellatrix tried again.

"I SWEAR I don't know!" she sobbed, knowing it was coming again, and again, and again. It was painful to watch, but that was Draco's job. He couldn't let his guard drop; not yet.

Narcissa stood over Luna triumphantly, "Tell me where he is now, or deal with the consequence."

"I haven't seen him since fifth year. He never showed up for school. I have no clue where he is!" Luna wailed, as honestly as she could. Draco could tell, she was so close to snapping and lying, but he also knew that she would never be able to deal with the consequences if her lie turned out to be truth and her friends died because of it.

Narcissa nodded, a viscious smirk on her face, "Cadaverous." In that word, a blade appeared in the hand of Lucius Malfoy. He shoved Luna's arms and legs out straight, and went for her shirt, pulling it up far enough to show her heaving stomach, where he made an immediate cut, like that of when you are dissecting a frog.

"Malfoy, she could be a very valuable source- "

"Cork it, Snape. She isn't anything to us anymore. We may as well have some fun, yes?" Greyback cackled.

Draco couldn't handle it anymore. He pulled his wand from his back pocket, rocketted forward, grabbed Luna around the waist and took off into oblivion.

When we reappeared, we were in a muggle countryside in the middle of absolutely nothing that looked even remotely familiar, "Let me see it." It was worse than he had suspected. His father had managed to saw fairly deep; straight into something that was vital to live. It was hanging there by a thread. And flared up inisde of him for the sake of the beauty before him.

She sat there on the ground, straight upright, as still as stone; hard as concrete, "It hurts, Draco." she whispered, not having the courage to move anymore. She was in far too much pain. It made him want to kill his parents. Luna was trying so hard to keep her tears in, that she started gagging.

Draco rubbed her back slowly, as blood leaked away from her body, knowing there was nothing he could do. His wand had been smashed, when he landed on it, "I know it, just stay still."

He defeatedly looked down, attempting to do something to ease the pain. He ripped his shirt off his own back, tearing it into strips in order to slow the blood flow. That was all he could do.

In a few hours time, she would bleed into unconsciousness and die. Draco didn't want that time to come quickly. His time with her was too precious. Suddenly her voice broke through his thoughts, "Am I dying, Draco?" she whispered, and it broke his heart to see how torn she was.

Draco pulled in a breath and answered her a moment later, "Yes, Luna. You are dying." she broke down crying then, and I hugged her emaciated, skinny, shaking body to my own, "but it's okay. I'm going to be right here with you the entire time."

"I'm scared."

"It's alright. I'm scared too." he admitted. She only shook, both in terror and pain. He pulled Luna into his lap and let her cry on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

An hour later, she'd finally stopped crying and that resulted in something he really hadn't been expecting. Draco never thought that he would be the one to snog Looney Lovegood. He was very wrong, in fact, on that one. She pulled away minutes later. Her dreamy voice whispered, "I can't feel anymore."

"That's good. Come here." he pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her hair once more. Draco knew it was a horrible thing that she couldn''t feel anymore. That meant her systems were shutting down, and it made him want to sob, but for her sake, he refused. He couldn't do it, "I love you." Draco whispered into her hair.

"I- " was all she could get out. She had a grip on the back of Draco's shirt still, and that's when he pulled her away carefully and laid her against the tree, as she struggled for air.

Draco watched with dread as her eyes went glassier by the moment, "It's going to be okay, Luna. Listen to me." Her eyes began to get larger than usual and he took a breath to steady himself, "Let it take you."

She looked up at him and gave him the smallest ghost of a smile he'd ever seen and then her eyes went blank. Draco teared up then, knowing that there was no one around to watch. He admired her limp body on the ground. She had kept up the act of being positive the entire time she was stuck in his cellar. Luna found the best in Draco, even though he was on the top of the Order's Hit-list.

He sobbed as he closed her eyes and stood, looking at her body from afar. There she lay, still as stone, hard as concrete. She looked like an angel, her serene face calm once again. Luna Lovegood was an angel. His concrete angel.

"BLOOD TRAITOR!" the shrill voice of his aunt Bellatrix pierved the wood. He stood, hovering over Luna Lovegood's body, waiting for whatever Bellatrix could throw at him, not even attempting to fight back, his hands in his pockets, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" she shrieked, and as the curse traveled toward him, he could only think that he was going to see his love again, no matter what side of the gates it was on. Draco Malfoy's crimes had been unforgivable, but he still needed the reassurance that Luna was well once more.

That was his last thought before the world went dark.

-End


End file.
